Planet Earth Turns Slowly
by freya kurenai
Summary: YAOI. "Papa, what's making all that light?" "Lightning bugs playing with the clouds, mon cher." // The voice spoke in his head now. // “We’ll worry about that later.”


**A/N: **For my beloved kouhai, my OCs for the Philippines, the awesomeness that is Prussia, Mother Russia and the rest of the Hetalian-universe. And the yaoi fangirls. And Gilbird. Please excuse me, it's my first jump into the Hetalia-fandom, and I've got odd tastes.

**Characters/Pairings: **USUK, GerIta, FraNada, RuChi, SpainRomano, LietPol, GreeceJapan, SuFin, AustriaHungary, SealandLatvia AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD... PrussiaPhilippines! :D Yes, I'm wacked.

**Warnings: **Aside from Prussia, Russia, the AU-ness and my OC? Not much. But do note: most of these 'words' are set in AU-places. The WWIII is my own personal fantasy and does not have much historical background. Also, I apologize for **Teardrops**… It just happened that way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, only the Philippnes OC to be mentioned in this fic.

X+X+X

_**Planet Earth Turns Slowly...**_

X+X+X

**Fireflies**

A small hand was raised to the twilight sky, and an impatient voice asked him, "Arthur, when do the little fairies come out?"

An older boy smiles and lifts his own hand, saying. "Soon, Alfred."

X+X+X

**Teardrops**

Germany looked uneasy as he placed a hand on his ally's shoulder, the silence of the Vatican's Inner Chambers heavy and thick in the air.

"Veneziano...?"

The other nation did not respond immediately, but shook his head after a few seconds.

He sighed and turned the brunette around, and finding to his surprise that his cheeks were dry.

"Veneziano, you..."

"Germany told me not to cry anymore, so I won't."

"Veneziano..."

A shake of his head.

"Italy. I am Italy."

X+X+X

**Lightning Bugs**

"Papa, what's making all that noise?"

"Thunder drummers in the sky, mon cher."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Papa, what's making all that light?"

"Lightning bugs playing with the clouds, mon cher."

"Oh."

"..."

"You're drunk aren't you, Papa?"

"Oui, mon cher."

X+X+X

**Thread**

It was perfect, he said, for keeping promises.

How so?, the other asked, it's flimsy and easily breakable.

That's why, the voice replied, that's just why.

The voice spoke in his head now.

X+X+X

**Door**

Romano stared for a few good seconds before the sound registered in his head.

"Spain!"

_But the door was closed already._

X+X+X

**Insomniac**

In the days before war, Poland slept until noon and still demanded breakfast.

During the war, Poland slept for three hours, usually shorter, with a knife under his shirt.

When Germany came, Poland stopped sleeping.

After all those years, peacetime came. And with it, an old friend.

But Poland still couldn't sleep.

X+X+X

**Sheep**

Japan stared at the furry little creature in his friend's arms.

"Greece-san...? Why are you carrying that sheep?"

The other nation blinked and glanced down.

"You mean... this isn't... a special pillow?"

X+X+X

**Goodbye**

"G'dbye, T'no."

_really means_

"I'll see you soon, Tino."

_Right, Su-san?_

_The tears fall faster than he can convince himself this is true._

X+X+X

**Dreams**

All he can remember is flashing lights, laughter and music. And a little boy.

"That's it!", the lovely brunette nurse exclaims, "You were the son of a pop icon, and that little boy must be your now-long-lost childhood-sweetheart! It's so romantic, you know... Say, can you remember his name? Or anything about him? His eyes? What he sounds like? His favorite food? Or maybe his favorite toy?"

The man was relieved to find out that he had answer to this last quetion.

He looked at the nurse (_who had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen_), and answered solemnly, "A frying pan."

X+X+X

**Jar**

Latvia stared at the glass jar filled to brim with marbles.

"So," Sealand began, already looking impatient, "Can I take him now?"

Lithuania slapped his forehead, Russia looked slightly amused and Estonia had a frown on his face.

"No, Latvia's worth more than that, I think."

To this Latvia replied, "But it's a _whole jar_!"

X+X+X

**Seams**

Of course, the dead could never be brought back to life, but everyone believed in World War III anyway, so what was the point of denying it?

Germany had fallen too quickly, after Spain conquered Italy (_the only Italy_,he adds quietly). Austria was busy defending himself and Hungary from --_who woulda thunk it?_-- Switzerland, and Alfred was nuking every country in sight. England had already surrendered, and the Nordics were still fighting on. China had the Asian countries on their knees, except one, and Russia in turn had China in the palm of his hand.

And everyone had forgotten Prussia.

Or so he thought.

"Prussia, Gilbert, I need your help."

The nation that stood in front of him looked grim and ablaze with revolutionary fire, his black eyes shining with rage and his hands trembling with fear.

"I'm dead. How would I be able to help you?"

A smile. "That's exactly why I need you. You know how to make empires fall, don't you?"

_you are one_

"Cocky bastard." He licks his lips and smirks. "What's your name, anyway? Just so I know who to blame in case this hits the fan."

_but it won't, because it's you_

"Philippines."

"And later?"

A strained smile.

"We'll worry about that later."

X+X+X

**A/N: ***cowers behind Prussia* Please don't hit me too hard…! It's my first time writing for this fandom…

**Notes: **The song used for this fic is entitled '_**Fireflies**_' by Owl City.


End file.
